Hamilton Fire Department (Ontario)
Hamilton Emergency Services History Hamilton Emergency services was created in 2001 through the amalgamation of the original City of Hamilton, the City of Stoney Creek, the Town of Ancaster, the Town of Dundas, the Town of Flamborough and Township of Glanbrook. Fire Stations Apparatus roster The six-digit numbers following the unit designation are shop numbers. Fire Station No. 1 - 35-43 John St. North Built 1913/1976/2006 :Pump 1 (300643) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) :Ladder 1 (300925) - 2010 KME (1500/300/85' tower) :Rescue 1 (300922) - 2010 KME :Platoon 1 - 200? Ford Expedition (Platoon Chief) Fire Station No. 2 - 1400 Upper Wellington St. Built 1991 :Pump 2 (300644) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle 148 / Almonte (1500/500/30F) :District 3 (300919) - 2009 Ford Expedition (District Chief 3)'' :'Car 73''' (342261) - 200? Ford E / Demers (former ambulance) (Safety Officer) Fire Station No. 3 - 965 Garth St. Built 1978/2000 :Engine 3 (300619) - 2006 KME Excel (1750/500/15A) Fire Station No. 4 - 729 Upper Sherman Ave. Built 1994 :Ladder 4 - 2011 KME (?/?/100') :Rescue 4 (300923) - 2010 KME (SN#GSO7926) :Support 4 (300921) - 2010 KME HazMat :Hazmat 2 (300914) - 2009 Sterling / Commercial Babcock Fire Station No. 5 - 1227 Stone Church Rd. E. Hamilton Built 2011 :Engine 5 (300926) - 2011 KME (1050/500/20F) Fire Station No. 6 - 246 Wentworth St. North Built 1982 :Engine 6 (300903) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) Fire Station No. 7 - 225 Quigley Rd. Built 1985 :Engine 7 (300904) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) :Parade - 1926 Bickle/Ahrens-Fox pump Fire Station No. 8 - 400 Melvin Ave. Built 1957/2000 :Engine 8 (300676) - 2006 KME Excel (1050/500/15A) Fire Station No. 9 - 125 Kenilworth Ave. North Built 2002 :Pump 9 (300902) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte (1050/500/180A/40B) (SN#17701) :Ladder 9 (300651) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Smeal/Luverne (1750/500/105') Fire Station No. 10 - 1455 Main St. West Built 1953/2000 :Ladder 10 (300627) - 1996 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/400/65' rearmount) Fire Station No. 11 - 24 Ray St. South Built 1959 :Engine 11 (300906) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) :District 2 - 200? Ford Expedition (District Chief 2)'' Fire Station No. 12 - 199 Highway 8, Stoney Creek Built 1989 :'Pump 12''' (310727) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1050/600/2x12F) :Rescue 12 (300924) - 2010 KME (SN#GSO7976) Fire Station No. 13 (Mechanical Division) - 177 Bay St. North : Maintenance 1 (300638) - 200? Dodge Sprinter 3500 van : Maintenance 2 (300652) - 200? Ford E250 van : Emergency Command Unit '(300706) - 2002 International / LDV command Fire Station No. 14 - 595 Chapel Hill Rd., Elfrida : '''Tanker 14 '- 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) Fire Station No. 15 - 415 Arvin Ave., Stoney Creek Built 1995 :'''Pump 15 (310728) - 2000 Pierce Saber (1050/600/2x12F) :Parade - 1926 Bickle Custom pump (500/100) Fire Station No. 16 - 939 Barton St., Stoney Creek Built 1995 :Pump 16 (300630) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500/30F) :Ladder 16 (310725) - 1993 Spartan Monarch / NOVAquintech (1250/225/102' rearmount) :Squad 16 (300660) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI mini-pump (250/200/30F) Fire Station No. 17 - 363 Isaac Brock Dr., Stoney Creek Built 1985 :Engine 17 (300620) - 2006 KME Excel (1050/500/15A) :Tanker 17 (300710) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1250/1800/30F) :Pumper 49 (300697) - 1991 Thibault-Volvo-White (1050/500) (Confined space rescue truck) Fire Station No. 18 - 2636 Highway 56, Binbrook Built 2001 :Pump 18 (340562) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) :Pump 118 (340563) - 1993 Volvo FE42 / Hub (1050/1000) :Tanker 18 (310737) - 1997 Freightliner / C-Max (-/2400) :Support 18 (342143) - 2000 Ford E / Demers (former ambulance) Fire Station No. 19 - 3303 Homestead Dr., Mount Hope Built 1991 :Pump 19 (340552) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / C-Max (1050/1000) :Tower 19 (300648) - 2001 American Lafrance Eagle / Almonte/LTI (1500/300/25F/55' rearmount) :Tanker 19 (310738) - 200? Freightliner FL80 Fire Station No. 20 - 661 Garner Rd. East (@ Kitty Lane), Ancaster Built 2009 :Ladder 20 (300905) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/100' rearmount) Fire Station No. 21 - 365 Wilson St., Ancaster Built 1990 :Engine 21 (300907) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/500/30F) :Ladder 21 (310730) - 1998 HME / Ferrara (1250/500/65' rearmount) :Tanker 21 (330649) - 2001 GMC C8500 / Almonte (350/2500) :Rescue 21 (300672) - 2004 GMC C7500 / Dependable / 1992 Paling heavy rescue :Car 9 (300915) - 2010 Ford F150 (Area Commander) :Car 10 (300916) - 2010 Ford F150 (Area Commander) : Fire Station No. 22 (Training Complex) - 1227 Stone Church Rd. East : Training 1 - 200? Chevrolet Impala : Training 2 (300109) - 200? Ford Focus : Training 4 (300705) - 200? Chevrolet 2500 series van : Supply 2 (300658) - 200? Chevrolet Silverado : RIT Trailer '- Mobile Firefighter Training Unit Fire Station No. 23 - Memorial Square, Dundas Built 1972 :'Pump 23 (300649) - 2004 KME Excel (1050/600/30F) (SN#GSO 5615) :Parade - 1961 Thibault AWIT pump (1050/300) (SN#11631) :Parade - 1956 LaFrance 700 series pump (1050/300) :Parade - 1937 International ladder truck :Parade - 1929 Maple Leaf / Bickle pump Fire Station No. 24 - 256 Parkside Dr., Waterdown Built 1992 :Engine 24 (300901) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/425/25F) :Ladder 24 (320216) - 2000 Pierce Dash (1050/300/30F/75' rearmount) :Tanker 24 (300908) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) :Squad 24 (300661) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI mini-pump (250/200/30F) :Support 24 (342139) - 2000 Ford E / Paul Demers & Son (former ambulance) Fire Station No. 25 - 361 Old Brock Rd., Greensville Built 1967/2000 :Pump 25 (350241) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/650) :Tanker 25 (300709) - 2003 Spartan Metro Star / Almonte (1250/1800/30F) :Rescue 25 (300628) - 1996 KME Renegade MFD heavy rescue Fire Station No. 26 - 119 Lynden Rd., Lynden Built 1976/1995 :Pump 26 (330311) - 1999 Spartan Advantage / Almonte pump (1050/900) :Tanker 26 '(300909) - 2008 KME Predator Severe Service (1050/1680/25F) :'Support 26 (342215) - 2001 Ford E / Crestline light rescue :Parade - 1926 International chemical/hose truck Fire Station No. 27 - 795 Old Highway 8, Rockton Built 1967/1993 :Pump 27 (350441)- 2000 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (1050/1000) :Tanker 27 (300709) - 2008 KME (1050/2000/30F) :Brush 27 (310723) - 1983 GMC K3500 / King (250/200) :Support 27 - 2000 Ford E / Wilcox light rescue Fire Station No. 28 - 1801 Brock Rd., Freelton Built 1962/1994 :Pump 28 (350416) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/1000/30F) :Squad 28 (300662) - 2001 Ford F550 / SVI mini-pump (250/200/30F) :Tanker 28 (350454) - 1999 Freightliner FL80 / Superior (port./2500) :Support 28 (342244) - 2000 Ford E / Demers light rescue Fire Station No. 29 (Fire Prevention) - 189 King St. East, Dundas : Fire Prevention 1 (300225) - 200? Ford Escape : Fire Safety House '''- tandem axle trailer Fire Station No. 30 (Stores) - 489 Victoria Ave. North '''Maintenance 3 - 2011 Mercedes Van Spare apparatus :Pump 42 (300802) - 1998 American Lafrance Eagle / 2002 RD Murray (1250/500) (Ex-Ottawa, Ontario) :Pump 45 (300632) - 1997 KME Excel (1050/500) :Pump 43 (300631) - 1997 KME 12600 (1050/500) :Pump 41 (350411) - 1996 KME Renegade (1050/600/30F) :Pump 44 (300612) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/500) :Pump 40 (300613) - 1993 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/500) :Ladder 70 (300625) - 1995 Spartan Gladiator / NOVAquintech (1050/400/65' rearmount) :(310738) - 1997 Freightliner / C-Max (285/2500/20F) :(350444) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior tanker (420/1350) :(350434) - 1996 Freightliner FL80 / Superior tanker (420/1350) :(350424) - 1994 Ford LNT8000 / C-Max tanker (port./3000) Training apparatus :Pump 50 (300601) - 1990 WhiteGMC WX42 / Amertek (1050/600) :Pump 51 (300690) - 1989 Freightliner LO63042 / Dependable (1050/700) Assignment unknown :(300801) - 2003 Spartan Gladiator / Almonte pump (1050/500/180F) :(300650) - 2001 Spartan Gladiator / Luverne/Smeal quint (1750/500/105') (SN#11069) :(300642) - 1999 American Lafrance Eagle / Smeal quint (1750/500/105') Retired apparatus :(342244) - 2001 Ford E / Wilcox hazmat :(310729) - 2000 Pierce Saber heavy rescue (SN#10847) :1992 Duplex D9400X / Anderson pump (1250/600) (Wrecked in accident) :(320211) - 1991 Grumman Panther (1050/600) (SN#18512-FC) (Sold to Highlands East, Ontario) :1991 GMC 3500 / Wilcox light rescue :(300606) - 1990 Spartan Gladiator / Saulsbury heavy rescue :(330314) - 1990 Ford L8000 / Dependable heavy rescue :(350414) - 1990 Ford F800 / Hub pump (625/1200) :(300689) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Thibault (1050/500/50' boom) :(300688) - 1988 Freightliner LCF6342 / Dependable (1050/500) :1987 GMC / Dependable pump (625/400) (Sold to Freeport, Nova Scotia) :1987 International S / Transway heavy rescue :1985 International CO1950B / Thibault pump (1050/500) :1985 Chevrolet / Dell light rescue :1984 Ford F800 / King pump (840/800) :1983 White Road Xpeditor 2 / King (1050/300) :1983 White Road Expeditor / King (1050/300) :1982 Ford C912 / Thibault pump (840/1500) :1981 Ford F800 / King tanker (250/1500) :1979 GMC tanker :1975 Ford C900 / King tanker (250/1500) External links *Hamilton Emergency Services Fire *Hamilton Professional Firefighters Association Category:Hamilton-Wentworth Region Category:Departments operating KME apparatus Category:Departments operating SVI apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Pierce apparatus Category:Ontario departments operating Hub apparatus Category:Departments operating Grumman apparatus